Recently, various wearable electronic devices have been developed. Being in contact with the body, most wearable devices include functionality for acquiring motor data (biological data) related to movements of the wearer. For example, among eye-worn devices resembling spectacles, there are those configured to acquire motor data related to changes of eye fixation (eyeball movement).
An eye-worn device configured to acquire change-of-fixation data as motor data is generally configured to detect a change of fixation with an electrode for measuring the ocular potentials provided in the nose pads and the bridge. However, in comparison with normal spectacles for vision correction, since the eye-worn device requires the user to contact the forehead with the bridge provided with an electrode, the user is put under a greater strain while wearing it.